It is known to use certain maltodextrins as gel-forming materials in the production of low and no fat edible spreadable products. See, for example, EP 0298561 and EP 92301955.8. In a typical process a 12% dispersion of the maltodextrin known by the Trade Mark Paselli SA2 (which is an enzymatically degraded potato starch having a DE value of about 2) in cold water is heated to about 90.degree. C. and held at that temperature until the Paselli dissolves (about 10 minutes). The solution is then cooled to about 60.degree. C. and gelatin (and possibly also other ingredients such as sodium chloride, potassium sotbate, milk and fat) added. On cooling to ambient temperature a spreadable edible plastic dispersion is obtained, e.g. in the form of a low fat butter or margarine substitute.
The present invention concerns treatment of maltodextrins with the aim of improving their gel-forming behaviour.